Second Tinterdale-Calleville War
The Second Tinterdale-Calleville War was a war fought between the Dutchy of Tinterdale against the Orcs of the Babyeater Clan for control of the River Calleville. Background Prelude Betrayal of Peter Girault Desperate for the return of Rosalie it was her betrothed Peter Girault of whom made contact with the Orcs of Calleville and while at first just attempting to buy back his wife and others of his household the goblin Smakkork would determine that she could be used to gain the loyalty of Peter Girault and made the price for her head being Peter coming to their side of the growing conflict with Tinterdale. Peter Girault had become emotionally unhinged by the death of his father, and the capture of his wife during the Fall of Calleville and because of this he aligned himself in secret with the Orcs of Calleville in order to get his wife back and thus his forces prepared to betray their allies in the Dutchy of Tinterdale. Despite having prepared himself for aligning himself to the Orcs he would be unwilling to betray Margot Robbet and thus he would warn the Orcs of Calleville that they were going to be attacked from the west but told them nothing of the attack by Margot thus allowing her easier access to the city but dooming the attacking forces of Robert Robbet. The War Skirmish at Calleville Main Article : Skirmish at Calleville Battle at the Bridge Main Article : Battle at Calleville Bridge While the forces of Robert Robbet distracted the Orcish forces at the Skirmish at Calleville it was Orella Robbet that retreated before the larger force and prepared things at Calleville Bridge where she met with the commander of Castle Girault in the form of Peter Girault of whom held control of the locks which raised and lowered the bridges. Orella Robbet would join the retreat as planned following the Skirmish at Calleville and she and three of her personal knights were responsible for raising and lowering the bridge at the River Calleville which they were able to raise the bridge but they were attacked by human turncoats led by the traitor Peter Girault on the island that controlled the bridges and slew which led to the bridge being unable to be lowered and thus the Orcs followed the retreating forces. The Retreat Astaria Robbet would be left in command of the town of Tinterdale when her siblings left for the rescue at Calleville and in command she would be on the walls when her brother appeared with the main force of Tinterdale retreating back to Tinterdale following their failure during the skirmish at Calleville and it was Astaria that made the decision to lower the bridges which let in their forces but also let in the Orcs and led to the Sack of Tinterdale. Rescue Attempt at Calleville Main Article : Rescue Attempt at Calleville When the horns go off from the forces of Robert Robbet it is Margot Robbet who knows that the forces of her brother have instigated their distraction, and with this she makes her move ordering her forces towards the eastern part of Calleville. Approaching the ruins they see the army of the Orcs following the forces of her brother and realizing the plan is working they make their way through the eastern gate and into the ruins where as they move in stealth they are still shocked at the lack of any kind of defence. Sack of Tinterland Main Article : Sack of Tinterland Robert Robbet would fight on the bridge into Tinterdale for several minutes holding off the rampaging Orcs as the defenders attempted to do what the bridge had not been designed to do in the quick lowering and raising of the bridge and during this he would be struck down by the Orcs leading to a near collapse of the defenders until Astaria Robbet took command and stopped the rout. Astaria took part in the sack of Tinterdale taking command of the defenses following the death of Robert Robbet and she led a group of knights to the bridge house where they were able to raise the bridges and thus stop the flow of Orcs into the town, and then using her magi she was able to create monstrous illusions which destroyed the moral of the Orc army and led to them being massacred. Return of Margot Margot Robbet upon seeing the scene would be momentarily overcome with horror at seeing the bridge down and orcs fighting on it she is pushed out of this by Anne Rigal and marshaling all her will she orders the unarmed slaves westward to a hidden camp in the forest to be led by Marielle Michaux and while the wounded and young go most refuse to retreat and stay with her force. Giving a brief speech she leads the charge into the mass of Orcs attempting to break the defenders at the bridge and using the surprise of their charge they are able to smash the orcs from the bridge and her troops continue charging towards the gatehouse of the curtain wall, while she and her elite guard charge at the bridge house where she sees her sister Astaria fighting off several orcs. Joining Astaria together they are able to kill the Orcs stopping her from raising the bridge and while her elite guard bar the door into the bridge house they begin raising the bridge, and watching from the window they see the bridge raising and the Orcs falling into the water where she sees them drowning. With the bridge raised she watches as Astaria summons a spell which at first horrifies Margot as Astaria summons spectral ghosts who appear as fallen human soldiers, and these new ghosts cause confusion as the Orcs attempt to fight them but they are not real and simply cause fear allowing Margot to lead a counter charge at those Orcs still in the courtyard. With the Orcs in the courtyard dead she sees the destruction ot the north-east gate and meeting with First Knight Florentin Vidal she learns the orcs have broken through and will be moving into the unprotected farmlands, and with this she immediately orders Florentin to take command of fully regaining control of the courtyard while she leads the Knights of the Quill against those Orcs who got through. Retaking the Farms Main Article : Tinterland Farmland Battle As the Orcs broke inside of the courtyard of the Tinterland Bridge it was Aurelie that would be ordered to lead a group of five knights to chase down those Orcs who had broken through and were moving into the farmlands beyond, and chasing them down she lost her entire force during her attempts at delaying them, and would come to realize the Orcs to many and thus now alone moved towards her family estate to die defending it. Traveling through the ruined gate they fight through several Orcs but mainly follow a trail of destruction left behind by those Orcs as they made their way through the farmlands. Arriving at a walled farm estate she takes part in a fight there helping the defenders beat back the Orcs and then is forced to split her forces as the Orcs had moved in two groups after failing to quickly take the walled estate, and leaves the other group to the command of Second Knight Sylvaine Tourneur while she leads the other group in the direction of the other Orc force. Moving through more farms they find no bodies anymore and realizing they are catching up they move with all haste towards the next farm of her friends family in House Genin. Arriving at the farm they find the Orc force still fighting and smash into them killing the orcs who are at this point more conserned with gathering slaves then they are of actually killing people meaning most of the farmers still live. With the Orcs dead she sends her Third Knight Charlotte Deslys with thirty of the thirty five fighters in her group to join Sylvaine and make sure she made out alright in fighting the other group, and she remains behind to help those who had been captured. As she is moving from person to person she comes upon her friend Aurelie Genin of whom is dying but reveals to her that she had been fighting with Margot's brother at the bridge when they had been betrayed by House Girault of whom had lowered the bridge allowing the Orcs to follow them back to Tinterland. Horrified that they have been betrayed by there own she tries her best to hide this as her friend dies in front of her, and after saying goodbye she is forced to regain control as the people are beginning to panic, and quickly ordering people to complete tasks and gives them something to keep busy with while she returns to the bridge and makes sure the crisis is over. Aftermath Template Usage Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe